


The Hoodie

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Meet-Cute, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: “You shouldn’t be able to see me. What are you?” The guy in the hoodie says, the ball of energy grows hotter under Derek’s chin.or the one where Derek is just trying to talk to the guy at the back of the subway.





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. Barely, but I'm alive. This is legit the only thing that I have been able to finish this entire semester. Ugh. School and life are rough guys. BUT! My friend Cricket left some killer tags on this post and I had to write it out. Definitely got me through a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> Prompt:You finally build enough courage to talk to that cute someone you see everyday on the bus. Their face turns dark as they respond “You shouldn’t be able to see me.”  
> Cricket's Tags:#Derek sees stiles #and stiles is SHOCKED #because one #he’s been checking out Derek all week because DAMN #but then HOW CAN YOU SEE ME #and Derek is confused because what do you mean #and stiles is actually a mage #who uses an invisibility rune #so he doesn’t have to pay for the bus while he’s in undergrad

 

The subway is crowded. Typical. The lines to get through the turnstiles move at a glacial pace. The woman’s card isn’t running,  _probably out of money_ , Derek thinks as he moves to another line. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees someone jump the turnstile. Derek looks over his shoulder, but the police officer tasked with keeping that very thing from happening isn’t chasing someone through the tunnels. Derek shrugs it off and passes his own metrocard through the reader that will let him pass. 

Derek glances at the signs, double checking that he’s going the right way and heads down the hot sticky tunnel to the platform. It’s just after 5, and the subway is packed. There is hardly any room to stand on the platform. Everyone is looking at their watches, their phones, a book, or talking to someone they’re with. 

It’s hot. It’s always hot, even in the middle of winter, Derek sheds his scarf, but leaves his overcoat on, knowing that he’ll just need to put it on again in a few minutes. The electric sign tells him his train should be here in a few minutes. To pass the time, Derek pulls out his phone and tries to check his email. The service sucks, and he is unable to, so instead he pulls out his earbuds and pops them in. 

He’s looking for a song on his spotify. Nothing really seems to call out to him, so he switches over to his podcasts and resumes the one he started while working out this morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a guy in a red hoodie push past people in an obvious kind of way. 

 _Pickpocket_ , Derek thinks, and pulls his backpack closer to him and clutches his wallet in his hand. Derek hears the subway coming even over his earbuds, the perks of werewolf hearing he supposes, even though it smells like an on fire garbage can down here. He takes a casual step forward, to try and squeeze on the train as soon as the people who need to get off do so. 

The subway approaches the platform, and more people crowd the edge of the platform, eager to get on as quick as possible. The people inside get out and a new group of people take their place. Derek gets a seat, but gives it up to a pregnant woman. The red hoodie he saw earlier gets on the subway too. The pregnant woman has a big open bag, perfect for the pickpocket. 

“Hey, that guy with the red hoodie is picking pockets. You might want to close your bag,” Derek says to her. She turns around looking in the general direction of Derek’s gaze. 

“I don’t see any red hoodie,” she answers back. She looks at Derek funny, and clutches her purse closer to her body. The hoodie was farther back in the car, tucked away in the corner, hood still drawn up, there is a good chance that she couldn’t see them from where she was sitting. Derek disregards the moment and goes back to trying to concentrate on the podcast. 

Derek’s stop is a near the end of the line, and by then the car is nearly empty. Derek can’t help but notice the hoodie remains in the car when Derek gets up to get off at his stop. The hoodie is forgotten about by the time Derek’s feet hit the pavement of the platform. 

The next day is much the same. Derek is sure there is someone jumping the turnstiles, this time he saw a flash of red and remembered the pickpocket from the day before. Again, the police officer either didn’t seem him, or judging by the man’s size, wasn’t about to go and chase some kid through the tunnels. 

The hoodie is in his car again. This time Derek manages to keep his seat, but the hoodie stays huddles to himself in the corner, careful to not to look at anyone in the car. Derek thinks the hoodie might be crazy, but as long as they didn’t hurt anyone they were okay in Derek’s book. 

As the car got emptier and emptier with each passing stop, the hoodie sat himself down. Derek tried to get a good look at them, maybe so the police man at the platform he got on at could keep an eye out for them. But the hoodie didn’t look up, instead choosing to read a book they pulled out of nowhere from what Derek saw. 

 _Interesting_ , Derek thought. When he got off at his stop, Derek’s mind was wiped of the hoodie again.Though with a quick pat of his neck, he realized that he forgot his scarf on the seat. He looked back to the car just as the doors were closing, his scarf sitting on the seat of the empty subway car. 

The next day, Derek’s scarf reappears on his backpack before his stop. The hoodie was still in their spot, but looking in Derek’s direction.  _He’s cute_ , Derek thinks as he eyes get a quick glance of the guy under the hoodie, but something makes him look away. There isn’t much time to think about it more, because his stop comes and he has to get off. When he gets to his apartment, he can’t remember how he found his scarf. 

Derek makes his way to the subway car for the last ride home for the semester. It’s officially Christmas break and Derek is relieved that the fall semester is over. One more semester and he’ll be done with his master’s degree. Call him excited. 

The subway is less crowded today. Derek isn’t really sure why, but there are only about 15 people in the car with him and the hoodie, whom he only seems to be able to remember while he’s in the same space as he is. This time though, he has his hoodie down. Derek can actually see some details on his body, but his face is hard to see, like it’s blurred by some foggy veil. The hoodie is looking down to his own phone, an earbud placed easily in his ear as his head bops to some song Derek tries to hear but can’t. 

The next stop comes and goes, some people get off, and some get on. Derek moves seats to try to talk to the hoodie. Derek had come to think that the kid isnt’ stealing, mostly because he gave Derek his scarf back. You don’t give back things that you can take. 

Derek takes a seat three spaces away from the hoodie, who is still immersed in his music, which Derek still can’t hear. It unsettles him. 

“Hey,” Derek says. The hoodie freezes. It reminds Derek of that old myth that a Trex won’t see you if you don’t move. “What are you listening too?” Derek tries again. Something at the back of his brain makes him want to get up and walk away, but this kid has been jumping turnstiles to get on this train everyday for the entire semester and Derek needs to know what that is all about. 

“What are you?” The hoodie asks. His voice sounds weird, like it’s coming through a wall. It’s muffled and distorted. Derek doesn’t really know how to respond.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, his vision is getting cloudy and the hoodie is getting blurry. He’s suddenly nauseous and really wants to get up and leave, he thinks he’s getting motion sickness. 

The hoodie grabs his coat and pulls him closer, the world suddenly get clear and in front of him in the hoodie has his hand up, a ball of blue energy held up against his throat. 

“You shouldn’t be able to see me. What are you?” The hoodie says, the ball of energy grows hotter under Derek’s chin. 

“You’re a mage,” Derek flashes his eyes, revealing his status as a werewolf. 

Immediately the ball of energy is released and dissipates in the air around them. The mage still has his hand on Derek. Derek suddenly gets it. “You’re using an invisibility rune aren't you?” Derek looks at the space around them. The air is moving, kind of like when you’re in one of those tunnels that go through the fish tanks at an aquarium. Derek looks back to the other passengers, who don’t even bother glancing their way despite the energy ball manifested out of nowhere. 

“What’s a broke college student to do when he lives 25 stops away from school,” the mage answers, suddenly very relaxed and casual compared to the near energy ball to the face a few moments ago. 

“Pay for a metrocard?” Derek replies. 

“I live in a two bedroom apartment with 4 other guys. I can’t afford a metro card,” the mage retorts. leaning back into his own space, letting go of Derek. “I just the turnstiles, and the rune helps me get away with it. I keep it on so no one weird bothers me on my way home. Well, except werewolves obviously. Man, I gotta ask Deaton about this.” The mage pulls out his phone. Derek watches as he opens a group chat with someone named Deaton and Scott. “Oh shit, well as a fellow member of the supernatural community here in the Big Apple, I’m Stiles.

"And, it's mostly an invisibility rune, but there is a couple touches of somethings I came up with. It's a mix of "Don't Look At Me" and "Forget About Me". Hence the weird veil thing-" The word is starting to get fuzzy again, and Stiles words drift back into slurs. Stiles quickly pulls him back into the veil. “Whoops sorry man. I don’t usually have company on these rides.” Derek lets his senses get used to the surroundings again. "Stiles Stilinski, mage in training. Hopefully, a future emissary,” the mage - Stiles- sticks his hand out while the other is still placed firmly on Derek’s shoulder. 

 _That explains so much_ , Derek thinks before he responds with “I’m Derek. Derek Hale,” and takes Stiles hand. 

“Nice to meet you Derek Hale.” Stiles gives a smile and Derek can’t help but fall a little bit in love with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please please PLEASE leave a comment and a kudos if you did! It's so greatly appreciated and it takes a few seconds. This was not beta'd so if there are any major mistakes, please let me know.  
> I don't know when I'll be able to get something else posted, but as soon as the semester is over I'm going to really try to get something out for the holidays!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this, I would really appreciate you reblog [this post](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/post/167181122931/the-hoodie) on tumblr. It helps spread the word and motivates me to write more.


End file.
